Pirate Kitties
Pirate Kitties is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Tammy and DJ find a clue to a lost treasure and with help from Xion, Midna and Snowflake, they seek out to find it and prove if pirate blood flows within their veins. However, Team Vector also hears about the treasure and seeks it too... Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. Scenes The First Clue *Tammy: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, DJ. Xi- ....? *DJ: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, Tammy. ...? *Tammy: *notices a paper in her paws* What's this? *DJ: *sniffs it* Strange. *Tammy: *unfolds it* ...! It's a message! *DJ: *gasps* *Tammy: *reading out loud* "I'm close to death, yet I'll reveal my secret. I have a vast treasure, and you'll find it I bet. To whomever finds this note, your journey's just begun. Start your treasure hunt with clue number one. My Sea Life's a wreck, but no one ever check. An eyepatch is a clue. I left it just for you." *DJ: What does that mean? *Tammy: I don't know. That's all it says. *(Suddenly, a key falls out the paper) *DJ: ...! A key! *Tammy: Wow! I wonder where it goes to! *Xion: *yawns and wakes up* Morning, guys. *Tammy: ...! *hides the paper behind her back and smiles* Morning, big sister! *Xion: ...? What's going on? *Tammy: Uh.... nothing! *Xion: ...Tammy. *Tammy: *whispers to DJ* Should we tell her? *DJ: *whispers back* She's gonna find out anyway. *Tammy: *to Xion* Xion? We've found something. *Xion: What is it? *(Tammy holds out the paper) *Xion: *looks at it* ...Hm. It's a riddle for a treasure map. *DJ: And we found this with it. *holds out the key* *Xion: ...! A key. *Tammy: I know. We're surprised about this as you are. *Xion: *smiles* We should show this to Daddy. *Tammy: ...! Wait! *Xion: Huh? *Tammy: I was thinking... maybe.... we could find this treasure ourselves. *Xion: ...! What? *Tammy: Don't get me wrong, big sister. I love our family and I think it would be fun if they helped us out, but... I think we can handle this on our own. *DJ: You sure about that? *Tammy: Mr. and Mrs. Yuki have some Duels today, right? *DJ: *nods* Yeah. *Tammy: And doesn't your daddy have something busy to do today, big sister? *Xion: Come to think of it, yeah. And my mommy's babysitting Lily today too. *DJ: It's agreed than. Let's go find this treasure ourselves. *Xion: Well...all right. *Tammy: *smiles* Come on than!! Let's get going!!! *Xion: *smiles* Right. But I first, I need to get dressed. *Tammy: ...! Oh yeah. Right... *Xion: It'll be okay. *to DJ* DJ? Can you give me some privacy, please? *DJ: Oh, sure. *leaves the room* *(Xion starts changing out of her pajamas and into her dress) *Xion: After we get cleaned up and have breakfast, we'll head out. *Tammy: Can't we make it quick, please?!? I'm so excited!!! *Xion: I know, Tammy. So am i. But if we leave so quick, everyone might wonder what we're up to. *Tammy: I'll try to be patient... *(Xion continues getting dressed) *DJ: *from outside the room* Almost done, Xion? *Xion: Almost! *DJ: I can wait as long as I need to! *Xion: *smiles* Okay. *(Soon Xion gets all dressed up) *Tammy: *smiles* You never cease to look pretty, big sister. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Thanks, Tammy. *Tammy: *smiles and starts heading for the kitchen* *Xion: *follows Tammy* *DJ: Wait up! *follows Tammy and Xion* *(They arrive at the kitchen) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Morning, kids. *Xion: *smiles* Morning, daddy. Mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mowning Cousin Xion! *Xion: *smiles* Morning, Lily. *Baby Lily: Mommy and daddy alweady weft. *Xion: You'll have fun with mommy today. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I know. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *to Aqua* Can you make us breakfast quickly, please? *Aqua: ...? What's the rush? *Tammy: Uh....... *Xion: No reason. She just wants to play outside today. *Aqua: I see. Well, I'll try to make breakfast as fast I can for you. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and starts making pancakes* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: *impatiently shakes up and down* *DJ: *whispers to Tammy* Stay calm. That treasure ain't gonna go anywhere. *Tammy: Can't.... contain it.... *DJ: Stay calm, Tam. *Aqua: *flipping pancakes* So why's so excited to play outside, Tammy? *Tammy: Um....... We thought of a..... new game. *DJ: That's right. *Aqua: *smiles* What's it called? *Xion: Well, we haven't thought of a name yet. *Aqua: I see. Well... *smiles* whatever you decide to call it, I hope you'll have fun. *DJ: We will. *(Soon Aqua finishes cooking the pancakes) *Xion: *smiles* Yum! *Tammy: Thanks, Mrs. Dragonheart. NOW LET'S EAT!!!! *DJ: *thinks to himself* She's gonna lose it if she doesn't calm down. *Aqua: Whoa whoa whoa, Tammy. Don't you want syrup like you *always* do? *Tammy: ...! Uh, yes please. *Aqua: *pours syrup on Tammy's pancakes* *DJ: *thinks to himself* This should help. *Tammy: Thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome, Tammy. *Xion: *smiles* Yes. Thank you, mommy. *Aqua: You're welcome, girls. You want any syrup, DJ? *DJ: Oh. No thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. Butter on my pancakes will be fine. *Aqua: *smiles* Coming right up. *puts some butter on DJ's stack of pancakes* *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: *smiles and takes her seat between Xion and Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *quickly eats her pancakes* *Xion: *eating her pancakes calmly* *DJ: *calmly eats his pancakes too* *Baby Lily: *notices Tammy eating her pancakes quickly* ...? *Tammy: *with her mouth full* What? *Baby Lily: ...You okay? *Tammy: *swallows* Yeah. Just excited for our game! *Baby Lily: Oh. *smiles* Okay! *(Tammy quickly finishes her pancakes) *DJ: *still eating his pancakes* *Tammy: Come on guys!!!! Eat faster!!! *Xion: *still eating calmly* Almost done. *DJ: *eating* Please calm down, sis. There's plenty of time. *Baby Lily: ...? *Tammy: I'm trying... *Xion: It'll be okay. *continues eating* *Aqua: *eats some toast* *Jeffrey: *eats some scrambled eggs* *Baby Lily: *eats her pancakes and gets syrup all over her* *Aqua: ...! *giggles* You're getting messy again, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oopsy. *(Aqua gets a wet rag and cleans Baby Lily with it) *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: There. All clean. First Clue *(The kids are walking along as Xion reads the message to herself) *Xion: *reading it* My Sea Life's a wreck, but no one ever check. An eyepatch is a clue. I left it just for you. *DJ: Hm... *Tammy: You've been saying that for hours now, big sister. It still doesn't make any sense. *Xion: I know, but it's got to have some sort of meaning. *Snowflake: If an eyepatch IS a clue, where do we start looking for one? *Xion: *reading the first part of the clue over and over* ...................!!! I think I have an idea!! *Tammy: Really? Where?! *Xion: *shows them the paper again* Why is "Sea Life" capitialized? *DJ: Because it was shipwrecked? *Xion: *smiles* It's a name! The Map *DJ: Okay... Let's start searching around for an "eyepatch." *Xion: *looks at the map and starts thinking* *Snowflake: *searches in several barrels* *Midna: *to Xion* Think we missed something? *Xion: I doubt it. *Tammy: I'll check the deck. *Midna: I'll go with her. *Xion: Okay. *checks with DJ and Snowflake* *Snowflake: *checks behind a wrecked wall* *DJ: You would think that clue would explain things more. *checks another barrel* *Tammy: *comes back* Nothing up there. *Xion: Hm... *Snowflake: Same here. Nothing that looks like an eyepatch. *Xion: Unless... *DJ: Nothing that looks like an eyepatch? Really? *Tammy: Maybe we've searched the wrong place. *Xion: No. We're in the right spot. *Snowflake: Than where's the eyepatch? I don't see it. *Xion: It's on the ground. Look carefully. *(The cubs look and on the ground is a stone engraving of a skull with an eyepatch) *DJ: Wow! *Tammy: ...! How could we have missed that?! *Snowflake: At least we found it. *Tammy: *points to a round stone that represents the eyepatch* Is THIS the eyepatch the clue is referring to? *Xion: Yeah! *Tammy: Let's move it! *DJ: Right! *Xion: *lifts the round eyepatch-shaped rock up* *(Inside it were...) *DJ: *takes out a tiny sack* A sack? *Snowflake: Another clue, no doubt. Open it. Team Vector arrives *Vector: *smirks* Thanks for finding the treasure for us, kids!!! *Xion: *growls* Don't you guys have anyone else better to bother?! *Fish Guy: *sees Snowflake and smirks* Finally. Something helpless to score against!!! *Snowflake: *growls* *Tammy: "Helpless." I think not! *to Snowflake* Show 'em what you can do!! *Snowflake: *smirks and summons a dark cloud* *Fish Guy: What the.....? *Snowflake: *smirks* Lightning! *(A lightning bolt strikes Fish Guy!) *Fish Guy: *coughs out smoke* What?! Does everyone have better powers than me?!? *scoffs* I cannot believe this!! *Snowflake: Hmph. *Vector: So, that little white rat has powers too!! *DJ: ...!! *snarls* Don't you dare call her a rat!!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531